


Starry Night

by WonderWriters



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: Guilty pleasure ship of Bruce Wayne and Carol Ferris on New Year's Eve? Absolutely. Written by Vanna
Relationships: Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire), Bruce Wayne/Carol Ferris
Kudos: 2





	Starry Night

For what it was worth, the woman did enjoy a good event and a good party though her tastes had definitely changed and grown more refined over the years. She could mingle all she wanted, laugh and smile, charming the other patrons all night if she wanted to but it didn’t take her long to grow tired of it. Even tonight. She took one more glance around the room before she slipped through the crowd and towards one of the balconies. She knew it was getting closer to midnight but that didn’t mean she wanted to be in there when the cheering began. No one in there knew she was a hero, they didn’t understand the effects that it had on her, too many people and not enough room to breathe.

A soft and relieved sigh left the blue eyed woman’s lips as she felt the cool night air hit her face and skin. The violet ring on her right hand shined under the stars as Carol Ferris looked up and her blue eyes shined as bright as the stars did above her. She always had been a sucker for a clear night and it seemed fitting to bring the New Year in under clear skies. She briefly wondered if anyone would miss her or even notice her absence if she took to the skies with the ring on her finger. She doubted it, too many were too far gone. The woman bit her lip, almost sitting the glass of champagne down when she heard someone come out onto the balcony she had stolen for herself. 

The dark haired pilot almost didn’t hold in the groan and even as she was about to plaster a charming smile on her face to tell whoever it is to get the fuck off her balcony, the tension in her dissolves when his familiar voice reached her ears. It was almost as if he had cast a spell over her to cause her to relax.

“Caroline, I thought I’d find you here.” 

The smile on her lips falls into a softer and more real one as she turns around, coming face to face with Bruce Wayne himself. Her blue eyes sparkled more as she leaned back against the railing of the balcony, knowing that even if she did fall, he’d catch her and her ring would save her but she didn’t have to worry about that with him. Her blue eyes raked over the man, taking in his very well tailored black suit and the dark purple tie he had on. It matched the off the shoulder dress she had on perfectly. That caused a slender brow of Carol’s to raise and she couldn’t help but hide the smile behind her glass of champagne. 

“Oh? Did you? And where have you been all night?” Carol asked, tone curious and light. It was always nice to see a familiar face, one she knew very well, and one she was comfortable with. She didn’t have to pretend when Bruce was in front of her. He knew her secrets, all of them, just like she knew his. 

They were both on the Justice League after all.

“Business, as you can imagine.” Though the man moved closer to her with his own glass of champagne. “I was going to head home, however, I remembered you had mentioned this party and thought that I would come keep you company.” 

She felt her heart flutter just at the gesture. How long had it been since someone had made her heart flutter and make her feel special as he did in that moment. Her blue eyes met his blue ones. They were so different than her own and Carol found herself falling just a little bit more in love with the blue hues. She wouldn’t admit that they haunted her dreams however.

“Well, that’s very kind of you.” She smiled teasingly at him, sipping her champagne. “I suppose I’ll share my balcony with you. I was going to tell you to fuck off if you weren’t here with good intensions.” She winked as he laughed, shaking his head but the grin was obvious. It was nice to see him smile, it was nice to see him relax even if just for a few moments. They had far too much on their plates to do this often though Carol did think he should smile far more often and laugh too. 

“Temper, Caroline, that might get you into trouble one day.” He laughed again as Carol joined him this time and the woman shrugged. 

“So be it. I hear people like my temper.” Though that was only the partial truth. Her temper did get her into trouble too many times and had for quite some time. Her father had always told her she’d taken after the Irish side of the family and Carol was inclined to believe that he was right. Her blue eyes tore themselves from Bruce’s to the party inside as the people began to cheer and count down. Her brow raised at him as Bruce gave her a smile, one that she had learned was just for her. 

“Well, Caroline… It seems to me that we’re alone.”   
“Mhm, it does seem that way doesn’t it, Bruce?” 

The two shared another smile as he moved closer, setting both of their glasses of champagne to the side as the countdown reached ten.

10….

9….

Carol’s heart was racing as she felt Bruce cup her cheeks and brush her hair back from her face. How could it be that one man could make her feel like the only woman in the world?

8…

7….

“What do you say, Caroline?” His breath was hot against her lips and she can’t help the twitch of her lips as her hands slipped up to rest on his chest as he moved closer to her. 

6…

5…

“A kiss at midnight?”

4…

3…

“I’d say you better make it a good one, Bruce...:”

2…

1…

Her world lit up as his lips met hers in a heated and passionate kiss while the fireworks lit up the skies around them. Her arms moved from his chest to wrap around his neck as his hand dropped to pull her closer. A soft sigh escaped the woman’s lips as she melted against the man and it seemed to her that she had the same effect on the man. That boosted her ego just slightly. They were still lip locked by the time the cheers had died down but Carol could care less. She and Bruce were in their own little world.

His forehead rested against her as they broke the kiss and the woman can’t help but smile as she let her thumb rub against his neck. She felt his thumb rub circles on her clothed hip as he smiled at her. 

“Happy New Year, Caroline.” 

“Happy New Year, Bruce.”


End file.
